Vous n'aurez pas cette danse
by Ayana-pitchoune
Summary: House est contraint d'assister à un événement mondain, autant dire que son humeur s'en ressent... Et si le nouveau prétendant de Cuddy en faisait les frais ?


**Auteur :** Ayana

**Saison :** Pas de spoiler ni de repère en particulier. Mais une avec du huddy si possible.

**Genre : **Humour, un peu de Huddy, un peu de POV House, enfin pleins de trucs en H quoi.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers de la série House M.D ne m'appartiennent pas, et je crois que même en me nourrissant exclusivement de pâtes jusqu'à la fin de mes jours y'a peu de chance que ça change alors...

**Résumé : **House est contraint d'assister à un événement mondain, autant dire que son humeur s'en ressent... Et si le nouveau prétendant de Cuddy en faisait les frais ?

**Note : **Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la communauté LJ House MD French fics sur le thème suivant :"Un donateur très entreprenant avec Cuddy."

**Note 2 :** Deuxième fic House (j'ai même mis des dialogues cette fois ! :p), donc toujours très peu confiance en moi, donc toujours pas de bêta, donc par avance mes excuses pour les petites fautes qui se glisseront fatalement par ci par là.

En italique, les pensées de House.

* * *

Vous n'aurez pas cette danse

xxoxx

_La politesse, les manières, le protocole... Des humains revenus au stade de primates raffinés gesticulant dans un ensemble parfait d'hypocrisie; de gestes, et de paroles murement répétés. Grotesque, à tous points de vue._

_Et tout ça parce qu'un jour, quelqu'un a décidé qu'il était moins fatiguant de dire s'il te plait à son voisin que de l'assommer avec sa massue pour avoir un bout de barbaque. Tout ça parce qu'un néandertalien un peu fatigué à préféré ouvrir sa bouche que de taper du poing sur la table._

_Après ça bien sûr l'escalade était inévitable. _

_Ça a commencé à se dire des s'il te plait et des mercis à tout bout de champ, et la trouvaille d'un feignant est devenu sport national._

_D'où invention de la politesse au sens large, d'où émergence du type homo wilsonius, d'où division du monde (ceux qui font des courbettes et ceux à qui on en fait), d'où les soirées organisées en l'honneur des bienfaiteurs._

_L'enfer sur terre. Et sans sexys diablesses en plus. _

_Enfin sauf peut être une..._

_Et le pire c'est que je ne sais même pas ce que j'fous là._

_Mmmm_

_Où est passé Wilson ? Il est toujours plus appréciable de se plaindre à proximité d'une oreille attentive..._

- House !

Après une grimace le médecin cessa de scruter la salle emplie de monde pour se retourner en direction du cri.

_Évidemment. Je pars à la recherche de Pluto et il faut que je tombe sur Cruella._

- Une demi-heure de retard, vous êtes en progrès depuis la dernière fois.

- Vous savez à quel point il est difficile de trouver une call-girl ponctuelle de nos jours ? Si vous voulez mon avis ça doit avoir un rapport avec le décalage horaire entre ici et l'Asie.

Le docteur Lisa Cuddy leva les yeux au ciel mais ne daigna pas répondre.

- Maintenant que vous êtes là essayez au moins de vous tenir. La seule raison de votre présence ici est que l'un de nos plus importants donateur a insisté sur le fait que tous les chefs de service devaient passer. Alors pour une fois dans votre vie, essayez de ne pas faire tâche.

- Et sinon quoi, vous viendrez en pantalon lundi ? demanda-t-il avec une moue exagérée, s'appuyant sur sa canne pour se pencher en avant.

- Sinon notre marché tombe à l'eau, conclut simplement la jeune femme d'un air catégorique.

Elle avait lutté contre House toute la semaine au sujet de cette soirée, elle n'était plus d'humeur à discuter de quoi que ce soit. Et contrairement à ce que son emmerdeur de collègue pensait, ses mondanités lui était presque aussi pénibles qu'à lui. La différence était qu'elle n'avait pas le luxe de pouvoir s'enfermer chez elle en criant à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'elle ne se montrerait pas.

Bien sûr elle avait voulu ce job et ne se plaignait jamais : aucun travail, même de rêve, n'était parfait. Mais présentement son rôle lui pesait lourdement, et polémiquer avec House à se sujet aurait été à peu près aussi sensé que d'aller à un concert de rock pour soigner la migraine du siècle. Et même s'il était plus aisé de se débarrasser d'un mal de crâne persistant que d'un House de sale humeur, dans ces cas là la fuite restait une solution temporaire efficace. Voilà pourquoi elle lui tourna le dos et commença à s'éloigner, lui coupant toute chance de continuer cette conversation à peine entamée. Mais c'était sans compter sur la ténacité du praticien : House profita quelques secondes du spectacle que lui offrait la retraite anticipée de sa collègue avant de crier dans son dos :

- Non je ne me faufilerai pas dans les toilettes avec vous, je suis encore sous pénicilline G à cause de la dernière fois !

Les personnes alentours se tournèrent instantanément vers lui. Cuddy se retourna elle aussi pour lui faire face avant de lui lancer un regard qui promettait une riposte douloureuse dans les jours à venir. Il la jaugea du regard un léger sourire au coin des lèvres mais elle l'ignora superbement et repartie en pressant le pas.

Comme quelques unes des personnes l'entourant ne le quittaient toujours pas des yeux, House les toisa de son regard clair avant de prendre un air offusqué :

- Hey j'ai parfaitement le droit d'être en colère, légalement elle aurait dû me prévenir ! Vous savez que ça peut causer des dommages cérébraux ce truc !

Satisfait des quelques mines choquées qu'il reçut en réponse à son petit esclandre il se retourna pour rejoindre le bar et tomba nez à nez avec Wilson.

- Bravo House, à peine arrivé tu t'ai déjà fait remarquer.

- C'est elle qui a commencé ! rétorqua le diagnosticien, mimant une moue boudeuse.

- Je lui dirai d'arrêter de piquer tes billes si tu arrête de crier partout qu'elle t'a donné la syphilis promis Wilson avec découragement en emboitant le pas à son ami.

Quelques minutes plus tard, leurs verres servis, ils s'adossèrent ensemble au bar afin de faire face à la salle bondée et bruyante. Les discussions allaient bon train entre les visages familiers de l'hôpital et des hommes à l'air important accompagnés de leur coquettes épouses. Cette vision arracha un soupir à Wilson, qui passait pourtant relativement inaperçu aux côtés de la mine dramatique qu'affichait son ami.

- L'hôpital Princeton-Plainsboro vous offre ce soir : la troupe des pingouins et des tapineurs du dimanche dans l'indémodable « Passe moi ton fric papy, je te cirerai les pompes avec. » observa House avec dédain entre deux gorgée de scotch.

- Si Princeton peut se permettre d'avoir une clinique et de payer les frais exorbitants de ton département c'est grâce à l'argent que ces gens mettent dans l'hôpital plutôt que dans l'agrandissement de leur terrain de golf, fit remarquer Wilson.

- Uniquement parce qu'une photo d'eux jouant au golf avec Madonna fait moins vendre que les photos des petits cancéreux les serrant fort dans leurs bras pour les remercier.

Wilson ignora l'attaque personnelle censé le faire réagir. Il y avait des situations dans lesquelles mieux valait laisser passer. Situations facilement reconnaissables au fait qu'House se trouve au rez de chaussée de l'hôpital passé neuf heures et demi un samedi, et qu'il soit habillé d'un costume trois pièce flambant neuf.

- Tu es uniquement de mauvais poil parce que Cuddy a trouvé le moyen de te trainer ici.

- Fort est le côté obscur, dur il est d'y échapper ! s'exclama House avec dérision avant de porter à nouveau son verre à ses lèvres.

- Dans ce cas tu pourrais essayer de voir le côté positif de la situation. Pour une fois.

_Dispense de visites à la clinique pendant le mois à venir..._

_Cuddy en robe dos nue rouge et sans blouse par dessus..._

_Open bar..._

- Non, je crois que je vais passer mon tour pour cette fois.

- Comme tu veux, mais essaye au moins de ne pas gâcher la soirée. Tant que les fesses de Cuddy sont sauves les tiennes le sont aussi. Tâche de ne pas l'oublier.

- Ce ne sont pas tant les fesses de Cuddy que ses genoux qui m'inquiète pour une fois.

Wilson fronça les sourcils, cherchant visiblement à comprendre, alors qu'House regardait pensivement la jeune femme évoluer d'un groupe à l'autre avec force sourires et serrages de main.

- A mon avis ses rotules vont être drôlement mises à mal d'ici la fin de la soirée. Et je fais uniquement allusion aux courbettes répétées qu'elle leur inflige, précisa-t-il devant le regard lourd de sens du cancérologue. Je ne parle même pas de la souffrance qu'elles vont devoir endurer quand certains de ces chers philanthropes demanderont un petit extra pour être convaincus du bien fondé de leurs dépenses.

- Ah House, la parfaite alliance de la vertu et de la subtilité... soupira Wilson avant de boire à son tour.

- Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a amené les fesses de Cuddy sur le tapis, le reste est un enchainement d'idée tout ce qu'il y a de plus logique, prétexta House avec aplomb.

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je discute avec toi.

- Parce que même moi je suis de meilleure compagnie que ces vieux radoteurs.

Le cancérologue hocha de la tête avec fatalisme. Il n'avait pas tord de ce côté là.

- Aux fesses de Cuddy ! s'exclama soudainement House en guise de toast.

- Je veux bien boire à ça, intervint alors un jeune homme souriant, accoudé au bar non loin.

Le diagnosticien lui jeta un regard inquisiteur. L'homme était sans doute l'un des plus jeune présent à cette soirée. La petite trentaine estima House, et un air d'enfant gâté presque comique, qui se terminait en un sourire dégoulinant de suffisance. Montre de marque, costume sur mesure et cheveux gominés, rien que ça...

_Un véritable cliché ambulant__,_ songea House avec amusement.

- Vous devez être le docteur House. Votre réputation vous précède.

- Ne croyez pas ce qu'on vous dit. Les rumeurs et les hôpitaux, vous savez ce que c'est... A part pour Wilson : il s'appelait bien Isabella avant, ajouta-il en se penchant d'un air conspirateur vers l'étranger. Et vous êtes ?

- Evan Rushmore.

- Vous êtes venu avec pôpa ou môman ? demanda House, jaugeant toujours son interlocuteur.

- « Papa » était un des vieux radoteurs auxquels vous faisiez allusion. Mais il nous a quitté il y a quelques semaines, et je crois que votre chère Cuddy à pour mission de me convaincre de perpétuer la tradition familiale en continuant de faire des dons à cette hôpital.

- Mes condoléances pour votre père, glissa Wilson en captant le regard du jeune dandy.

- Merci, docteur, mais à son âge c'était une tragédie à laquelle nous étions malheureusement préparé. Et puis la vie continue, ajouta-t-il avec philosophie. Et quoi de mieux que la compagnie d'une jolie femme pour nous le rappeler ? Dites moi, le docteur Cuddy est bien célibataire ?

- Pourquoi ? L'hôpital ne vous suffit plus, vous cherchez une autre œuvre de charité ? réagit House, sur la défensive.

L'homme lui sourit.

- Vous n'êtes pas son plus grand fan hein ?

- C'est surtout son boss, fit remarquer Wilson avant de plonger les yeux dans son verre pour échapper au regard de son ami.

Mais celui-ci se ressaisit vite et se retourna vers son voisin en grimaçant légèrement.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez c'est tout Cuddy ça, il faut toujours que ce soit elle qui soit au-dessus. Je crois que c'est une des raisons pourquoi elle est toujours célibataire.

- Heureusement pour moi, ça ne me dérange pas particulièrement, répondit sans attendre le jeune Rushmore avec un sourire en coin.

Sur ce il vida son verre, salua les deux médecins et partit d'un pas conquérant vers Cuddy. Intrigué, House le regarda aborder l'administratrice et demanda un autre verre.

Au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait les verres continuèrent à défiler, et House observa la réception avec intérêt, voyant régulièrement le jeune homme revenir dans les jupons de Cuddy.

Wilson finit par laisser son ami seul au bar quand il aperçut l'infirmière en chef, une jolie blonde avec qui House l'avait déjà surpris à flirter. Le diagnosticien était sur le point de lui en faire la remarque quand le jeune donateur tenta une nouvelle approche, attirant de nouveau l'attention du médecin. House pesta un instant quand il s'aperçut que le cancérologue avait profité de cette distraction pour filer en compagnie de sa conquête, mais accepta finalement cette fuite avec fatalisme. Il aurait bien l'occasion d'ennuyer Wilson à ce propos plus tard.

Une autre heure passa, ou peut être plus (le scotch agissait assez efficacement sur sa jambe mais il avait la fâcheuse tendance à embrouiller sa notion du temps), avant qu'House ne remarque un changement d'attitude dans le couple qu'il épiait sans vergogne. Après une énième approche et un rire de Cuddy qu'House jugea ridicule, le médecin vit avec une certaine surprise Rushmore réussir à persuader sa compagne de l'accompagner hors de la salle bondée.

House resta quelques minutes à bougonner au bar, avant de finalement se décider à les suivre. Après tout si elle s'amusait tant avec le jeune homme, et jeune était l'adjectif d'importance ici, c'était le moment ou jamais d'aller lui faire un petit bonjour... Et tant pis pour les plans de vengeances qu'elle fomenterait surement par la suite.

L'alcool qui commençait à créer des brumes trompeuses dans son esprit avait suffisamment de prise sur lui pour qu'il se convainque que son interruption était uniquement motivé par son envie d'enquiquiner sa collègue dans le cadre de leur sempiternelle guérilla... Et c'était tout ce dont House avait réellement besoin pour quitter le bar auquel il était obstinément resté attaché depuis son arrivée.

En sortant de l'hôpital il les repéra sans mal -silhouettes immobiles à quelques mètres à droite de l'entrée- et se dirigea vers eux d'un pas boiteux mais décidé. Cuddy le vit arriver de loin mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait décida de ne pas le stopper, ni même d'interrompre son compagnon pour le prévenir de l'arrivée imminente du trouble fête.

- Vous savez quoi Cuddy, lui lança House une fois à quelques mètres du couple, j'ai changé d'avis. Je suis d'accord pour le faire avec vous et votre oncle finalement ! Après tout ce n'est pas parce qu'il vient de fêter ses 92 ans qu'il n'a pas le droit à un peu de distraction !

Cuddy plaça une main sur ses yeux en secouant la tête alors qu'Evan fixait House avec étonnement.

- Oh pardonnez moi, je n'avais pas vu que vous étiez accompagnée. J'appelle votre oncle pour annuler où est-ce que vous avez convaincu monsieur Rushmore de se joindre à nous ?

Lisa jeta un regard désolé au jeune homme avant qu'il ne batte en retraite.

- Je... Je crois que je vais vous laisser.

Elle le laissa partir sans un mot, fixant House avec colère, les bras croisés devant sa poitrine et droite comme un I.

- Ah quel dommage ! Je m'en faisais déjà une joie ! glissa House au fuyard alors qu'il passait à côté de lui.

Puis il se tourna vers Cuddy, un sourire de victoire éclairant son visage quand il tomba sur le regard implacable de sa collègue.

- Un oncle de 92 ans, vous n'avez rien trouvé de plus subtil ?

- Remarque intéressante de la part d'une femme qui il y a une seconde encore était en train de flirter avec un jeunot.

- Il était majeur, et à ce que j'ai pu voir consentant jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez. Alors je peux savoir en quoi c'est votre problème, House ?? lui fit-elle remarquer avec véhémence.

- Je n'ai à l'esprit que les intérêt de l'hôpital se défendit celui-ci avec mauvaise foi. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il souffre d'une mauvaise réputation juste parce que son administratrice a la sale habitude de fôlatrer avec des hommes deux fois plus jeunes qu'elle.

Diminuant la distance qui les séparait, Cuddy s'avança en tendant un doigt vers lui.

- L'hôpital, mais bien sûr ! La vérité c'est que vous êtes et serez toujours un emmerdeur, House !

- C'est toujours mieux que d'être une pimbêche riant comme une collégienne devant un jeune abruti !

- Il va donner près d'un million à cet hôpital, pour ce prix je rirais même à vos blagues, lança-t-elle avec un air provocateur.

Le médecin marqua un temps d'arrêt puis sourit.

- Confession intéressante, ô femme de petite vertu !

Laissant ses bras retomber de chaque côté de son corps Cuddy soupira.

- Vous savez quoi ? Laissez tombez, House.

Satisfait de sa reddition il vint se placer à ses côtés. Par réflexe, il sortit immédiatement un tube de Vicodine de la poche intérieure de son veston. Tube qui fut promptement récupéré par Lisa à qui House jeta un regard digne d'un boxer à qui l'on vient d'approcher la gamelle sans permission.

- Je vous ai vu au bar espèce d'idiot.

- Tyran.

- Patron. Employée. Médecin. Drogué, répondit-elle simplement en pointant alternativement son doigt vers elle puis vers lui.

House souffla avec dédain mais décida d'en rester là. Il s'apprêtait néanmoins à reprendre la parole quand il fut interrompu par une femme de l'hôpital.

- Docteur Cuddy, vous m'aviez dis de vous avertir quand monsieur Rushmore partirai. Bonne nouvelle, je l'ai vu se diriger vers sa voiture. On dirait que vous n'allez plus avoir à vous cacher, l'informa la femme avec un sourire complice avant de repartir aussitôt.

Cuddy grimaça alors qu'House se tournait vivement vers elle.

- Il ne vous a jamais plut !

- Et alors ?

- Alors depuis que je l'ai fait partir vous ne cessez de vous plaindre comme si vous étiez à deux doigts de la ménopause et qu'il était le seul homme restant pour repeupler la Terre ! En fait, commença-t-il après une pause, vous cherchiez juste à me rendre jaloux dans l'espoir insensé que je tombe enfin dans vos filets.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté et lui lança un regard mi-réprobateur mi-désespérée.

- Mais ça a au moins le mérite d'expliquer votre attitude mystérieuse de ce soir.

- Je n'ai même pas envie de savoir quelle histoire à dormir debout vous allez encore inventer.

- Votre façon de feindre l'intérêt pour le prétentieux fils à papa, la robe provocante, le fait que vous ayez tenu à me faire livrer vous même ce costume... J'ignorais que vous fantasmiez sur James Bond, mais je suis touché.

- Il ne vous est pas venu à l'idée que je voulais peut être simplement éviter de vous voir débarquer en jean et blouson de cuir, souffla-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Et que pouvait-elle dire ? Qu'effectivement, sans avoir rien programmé, voir House réagir si rapidement face à ce prétendant parasite avait éveillé un instinct primaire en elle, celui de la simple satisfaction de le voir rongé par la jalousie ?

Qu'elle rêvait de se débarrasser de ce jeune coq mais qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire dans sa position, et qu'en laissant House s'en charger elle savait pouvoir le faire à peu de frais et de manière efficace ?

Tout bien réfléchi oui, elle pouvait toujours lui confesser cette dernière raison.

- D'accord House, vous avez gagné. Je rêvais de me débarrasser de lui si vous voulez tout savoir. Et si vous êtes doué pour quelque chose c'est bien pour faire fuir les gens. J'y ai logiquement vu une opportunité, admit-elle finalement.

- Docteur Cuddy ! Vous vous êtes servi de moi ! s'exclama-t-il avec emphase, faussement outré.

- C'est horrible je sais, manipuler quelqu'un comme ça juste pour obtenir ce que je veux ! contra-t-elle en usant du même air théâtral. Quelle genre de personne peut faire une chose pareille !

Elle lui envoya un sourire cynique et ouvertement accusateur en guise de conclusion avant de laisser ses yeux se perdre dans la nuit devant eux. Dehors, les invités regagnaient peu à peu leurs voitures. Apercevant parfois la silhouette de Cuddy se détachant sur le fond de lumière venant de l'intérieur, ils la saluaient avec un signe de main ou un hochement de tête. A tous, elle répondait par un sourire, agaçant House par ces fréquentes interruptions dans leur conversation.

- Bonne soirée ?

- Bonne pour l'hôpital, oui.

- Avec cette robe c'était gagné d'avance, lança House sans la regarder.

Elle sourit à ce compliment tout housien.

- Merci d'avoir été présent. Vous avez bien servi votre pays, agent 007, ajouta-elle avec humour après quelques secondes.

- Vraiment ? questionna-t-il avec méfiance.

- Tout le monde vous a vu et vous n'avez presque parlé à personne, c'était parfait.

- Est-ce que cela veut dire que Sa Majesté va me lâcher les pompes pour le mois à venir ?

- Je tiendrais parole, acquiesça-t-elle.

Elle hésita un instant puis, la fatigue et l'alcool aidant, se pencha légèrement vers son voisin :

- Et merci... Pour Rushmore, ajouta-elle doucement.

House la regard quelques secondes, comme cherchant la meilleure attitude à adopter, puis haussa les épaule.

- Je l'ai surtout fait pour lui se justifia-t-il J'ai entendu dire que vous leur arrachiez la tête pour la manger après l'acte sexuel. C'est cruel comme fin, même pour un abruti comme lui.

Cuddy se redressa avec un soupir. Finalement mieux valait sans doute en rester là pour ce soir.

- Bonne nuit House, conclut-elle avec un sourire blasé.

- Bonne nuit, Cuddy.

Sur ce il fit demi tour et repartit, laissant la jeune femme regarder seule le ballet des dernières voitures quittant l'hôpital.

L'un dans l'autre cette soirée avait eu quelques moments... intéressants. Et pas uniquement grâce à l'open bar.

Il se retourna une dernière fois pour entrevoir la silhouette de Cuddy puis parti à la recherche de Wilson, priant pour que son chauffeur désigné ne soit pas trop occupé à compter fleurette à la jolie infirmière en chef.

Dans le pire des cas, il trouverait bien le moyen de renverser un verre de club soda sur le pantalon de Dom Juan afin d'écourter leur échange... A défaut de mieux pour finir la nuit il était d'humeur caleçon-Vicodine-télé et plus tôt il serait chez lui, mieux il se porterait.

Sans parler que secrètement, une pensée allait sérieusement éclairer sa nuit de célibataire dans son appartement vide : ce soir il n'était pas le seul homme de la ville qui allait connaître le même sort.

- Désolé Evan, murmura-t-il pour lui même alors qu'un sourire satisfait naissait au coin de ses lèvres...

xxoxx

Fin


End file.
